A Stranger in a Strange World
by Ren-chan581
Summary: Ever had one of those days? Well, Marie is...And she's about to find out first-hand just how bad 'those days' can get when she's thrown head first into her brother's favorite 'a-ni-me' show...
1. A Stranger in a Strange World Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Dragon Ball series whatsoever, Toriyama-sensei does as well as Funimation. Therefore I am making $0 off of this story and have merely written it for my own personal enjoyment. Some of the characters may sometimes end up a little bit out of character, but I'm trying my best to keep them in as much as possible. Also, please pardon any spelling, spacing or grammatical errors...We all know that spell/grammar check isn't perfect! :) Enjoy!  
  
Just a side note: This is a 'revamped' version of the original first part, a college class gave me the idea to go back and rework it a bit and this is the product...Not too different, but enough to notice a little bit. :)  
  
A Stranger in a Strange World  
By: 'Lil Bulma  
  
Part 1:  
  
Slowly, the girl opened her blurred, foggy eyes. With a start, she realized that this was not Troy, and it definitely WAS NOT any place to which she could put a name. Rubbing her eyes, she finally got her vision clear enough to get a good view of her surroundings. What she saw took her breath away. All around a lush, grassy field spread out before the girl, dotted here and there with trees and boulders. Out of the corner of her eye, she could just make out a dense forest. When she turned to face it, the girl saw the forest stretch out and behind her, looking none too friendly. Taking stock of herself, she noticed that she stood in the middle of the field, in her school uniform, her backpack resting against her feet. Then the realization of her situation hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
Where am I? She thought, blinking back the tears, which threatened. *When I closed my eyes, I was standing at the bus stop waiting for the school bus...Now I'm here...* For a moment, the girl thought that maybe, just maybe she, once again, had fallen asleep waiting for the bus. *Yeah! That's it! I'll just pinch my self, wake up and everything will be back to normal...* However, when the girl did pinch herself, she found she was not only not dreaming. *Damn! That really smarts!* Finally the feeling that she really was here *(Where ever 'here' is)* made it's true weight known, and a feeling of complete helplessness beset itself on her for a total of about 10 seconds. *Now wait a second! I may not be dreaming, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I can't try to get a grip on things.* With that though, she leaned up from the rock, bent down and picked up the backpack from the ground next to her. *Well, I guess that the best thing to do would be to walk around...I think that I see something in the distance. I guess I'll head for that general area.*   
  
As she walked through the lush field, the girl tried to think of where in the world she could possibly be. This situation made no sense to her at all. In her mind's eye, she was trying to piece together the puzzle pieces to find out just where she was, because everything had a very strange familiar feeling to it. *I just can't quite put my finger on it. It looks like there's a city up ahead though. That's a relief.* She continued walking towards the city, absorbing all the sensations assaulting her senses. The green of the trees that looked so fresh and new, the soft springiness of the grass, even the air she breathed had a different feel to it. All the life and energy in every aspect of the area, the rocks themselves gave off a feel of life energy. Even the city, which growing closer by the minute, had a unique feel to it. It was a feeling unlike any that she had felt before, a feeling of such purity, peace and simple pleasantness.   
  
*I do know one thing for sure though, I'm definitely not at home, or anywhere near it for that matter,* she thought, noticing just how pure the air and surroundings were. *There's so much urbanization and smog everywhere all around home... The simplicity of this place is enough to take my breath away.* She thought as she did another 360-degree turn getting a much better view of her surroundings. The girl was awestruck.   
  
Suddenly, as quickly as the storms of spring, the sky became pitch-black. The girl stopped her trek towards the city to pause and look up at the sky. *Great,* she thought, her mood beginning to turn from the near cheeriness she had experienced a moment before. *Rain is just what I need when I'm out in the middle of nowhere.* The funny thing was... The rain never came. Puzzled, she turned once again towards the city. It was then that she noticed a strange gold light forming a serpent-like shape over a building near the other edge of the city. Something wasn't right about this, and she knew it. Suddenly the feeling of slight recognition dawned on her. *But it can't be...* she trailed off, dropping to her knees as they gave out on her. *That just isn't possible...* Jerking herself up off the ground, she broke into a dead-run towards the city.  
  
Scenery became a blur as she raced towards the apparition in the sky. The girl had to see for herself! Had to see if her mind was playing tricks on her, or if what she saw really was true. Quickly, the distance of a moment ago was now no more than a few hundred yards or so, allowing her a better view of the creature in the sky above. Once again, she stopped dead in her tracks, both to catch her breath, and because she still couldn't believe what she was seeing. Directly above her in the sky posed a long, shimmering dragon.   
  
Regaining her composure again, the girl drew closer to the building itself which the dragon appeared to be under. When she reached the spot, the girl noticed several figures standing around seven glowing balls. Step by painstakingly slow step, the girl crept closer and closer to the area where the people were standing. At least some of them looked like people. Finally she was close enough to actually hear what was going on. One of the figures was talking to the dragon in a strange tongue unlike any language she'd ever heard. He was a small guy with green skin and two antennae protruding from his forehead. If he were a kid, as he looked, he must be no more than 4 or 5. All around him were more creatures that looked just like him, as well as a group of people with hopeful, expectant looks on their faces.   
  
*This is so familiar...Why can't I place it?!* It took her a few minutes, but then the realization hit her like ton of bricks... *I'm in that cartoon, no a-ni-me that my brother is always watching... What's it called? Dragon Ball Z? Yes, that's it...* she thought, as both interest and horror set in her mind at the same moment. *Wait a second... How am I here, why am I here? This makes no sense at all... I'm not even the person that watches it! I hardly know anything about it...* She stopped in mid-thought as she quietly knelt behind a bush to watched the events unfold before her eyes... One of the things that she had always been secretly proud of was her extra-good sense of hearing, which she was now using to listen in on the group under the dragon. It seemed as though they were making requests of some kind. But lack of knowledge prevented her from knowing what was going on at all. Then all of a sudden, a short little man popped right out of thin air in front of the balls. At this, the crowd around the balls erupted in a cheer causing the girl to jump from the sudden noise. *Strange... This is so interesting...* As she thought this, she was distracted once again by actions in the crowd of on-lookers. Another request was being made. However, there was not going to be such a happy ending to this one.   
  
"The one called Goku refuses to return and says he'll comeback soon," the dragon was saying. The girl jumped again in startlement. *Ack! It talks? What the hell is going on!? * Turning her attention back to the group in front of the dragon, she saw a mixture of sadness, confusion, and mild annoyance. *The group seemed to be in shock that this Goku guy didn't want to come back. This is really confusing...* She leaned back on her heals thinking. Just then, the guy that had been leaning against the building took off running and jumped into a large, round ship marked 'Capsule Corp.' parked off to the side of the building. In the flash and cloud of dust he left behind, she turned back to see that no one was all that sad to see him go. ........ She really didn't know what to make of that.   
  
"Oh yeah, there's three of them," a woman with turquoise-blue hair was saying, jarring her away from her place of observation. "But who should we wish back first?" *Whoa! Cool hair! I wish mine looked like that...* she thought while unconsciously fingering her own light brown locks.   
  
It seemed as though the group was waiting for an answer of some kind. Then all of a sudden, the blue-haired woman started talking upwards to the sky, saying something about "Yamcha's our man!" *Huh? This is confusing...Why were they waiting, and why did it seem like the woman was talking to someone when she wasn't...* But her thoughts were interrupted as she heard was a loud splash in the pond off to her right, jarring her attention away from the scene at hand.  
  
The next thing the girl saw was the dragon telling the group that they were out of wishes. Then with a burst of blinding light, the dragon disappeared. A shining ring of light remained, shooting up into the sky, scattering the balls to the 4 corners of the earth. However, the people all looked extremely disappointed about this turn of events... The blue-haired woman seemed especially disappointed. *Hmmm... So it's kind of like a genie, three wishes. Then you have to find the lamp again.*   
  
Just then, her side vision caught a glimpse of the person whom the girl guessed Yamcha calling out to the group. (Whom she now knew was named Bulma). Bulma ran up to him and they stood there looking at each other with such tenderness in their eyes. *That's so awesome, I didn't know they were sweethearts! I love happy endings!* The girl thought, with a sniff. *It reminds me of someone I have back at home...*  
  
With the departure of the dragon, the sky returned to a normal brilliant blue. It appeared that things were going to settle down, and the group began to disperse. It looked like the makings of a party were underway. *I love parties, and they have a good reason to party!* The girl thought with a smile, sitting back on her heels to revel a bit in their radiated happiness.   
  
Suddenly though, she realized something... *I have nowhere to stay tonight, or any night for that matter! Oh man! What am I going to do?* This thought brought tears to her eyes, and it hit her for the third time since she arrived here just how far away 'home' was far for her, with nowhere to go no one she knew. *This is a cartoon for Heaven's sake! I shouldn't be here at all!* Finally succumbing to the despair that as though the weight of the world were on her shoulders, she put her head in her hands and sobbed... Feeling so alone, and also completely forgetting that there was a large gathering just beyond her hiding bush.   
  
"Hey what's that?" a voice broke through her sobs.  
  
"I heard it too," another voice said. "It sounded like a girl crying."  
  
*Shit! Now I've done it!* She looked frantically around for a way out. But just as the girl was about to bolt, a pair of hands reached into the bush and parted the branches. It was the blue-haired woman, and she didn't look too thrilled with her.   
  
"It is a girl!" Bulma called to the others. Turning back to her, she asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
The girl couldn't think of how to reply, but burst into sobs once again. The look on Bulma's face softened to a look of concern instead of annoyance. She pulled the girl out of the bushes and sat her down on a bench of a nearby table.   
  
"Well, can you at least tell me your name?"  
  
*My name? Well, that would make sense I guess...* she thought to herself. *It's about the only thing that has so far...* "My name is Marie," she managed to get out between sobs. Slowly the others were gathering around to get a look at this new arrival. "And I have... no idea what's going on... or where I am... or anything!" Marie put her head in her hands once again sobbing.   
  
End Part 1  
  
*** Note: direct quotes or paraphrases from Funimation Episode "Goku's Alive!" ***  
  
Note: All words in *...* are thoughts. :) 


	2. A Stranger in a Strange World Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Dragon Ball series whatsoever, Toriyama-sensei does as well as Funimation. Therefore I am making $0 off of this story and have merely written it for my own personal enjoyment. Some of the characters may sometimes end up a little bit out of character, but I'm trying my best to keep them in as much as possible. Also, please pardon any spelling, spacing or grammatical errors...We all know that spell/grammar check isn't perfect! :) Enjoy!  
  
Just a side note: This is a 'revamped' version of the original first part, a college class gave me the idea to go back and rework it a bit and this is the product...Not too different, but enough to notice a little bit. :)  
  
A Stranger in a Strange World  
By: 'Lil Bulma  
  
Part 2 :  
  
"My name is Marie," the girl said as she tried to regain control of herself. Marie lifted her head up from her hands and gave her head a little shake to orient herself better. She felt as though there were hundreds of eyes watching her from all sides, and as Marie turned her head either way, she found her feeling confirmed. The many different persons and other creatures that she had seen at the time of the wishing were now standing all around her, just staring. *My God, this is unnerving...You would think that they had never seen a human girl before.*   
  
"So, why were you hiding in the bushes, Marie?" the blue-haired woman, Bulma, asked her. The look she was giving Marie wasn't making her feel anymore comfortable than the many pairs of eyes boring holes into head.   
  
Marie looked up at her, "I wasn't hiding, I was trying to hear better...And so that I could see more..." she fingered her hair, a nervous habit which she was finding a constant comfort in. *I can't tell them where I'm really from... They'd never believe it!* She trailed off, not knowing just what to say, or how to say it. Hanging her head, she let the tears fall freely.  
  
Just then, a little boy pushed his way through the crowd, and stopped in front of her. Marie lifted her head and wiped away the tears, and stared at the boy. The boy was no taller than her waist, with longish bowl cut and surprisingly deep black eyes. She guessed his age at no more than 5 or 6, but the look in his eyes was one of a person much older than his years. Slowly, Marie extended her hand towards the little boy, he reminded her a great deal of Sam, her little brother. *Wow! Who would have ever thought that I'd miss him?* she thought with a sad sigh.   
  
"Why do you look so sad?" the little boy asked, looking at her with an interested look on his face. She watched his eyes as they searched her face; the simplicity of his eyes belied the depth Marie sensed there. Then the boy stopped and looked as if he had found what he wanted to see. He turned towards the slightly miffed looking blue-haired woman. "Excuse me, Bulma? You don't have to be so hard on her, she seems nice enough to me." *Wow...* Marie thought. *Why is this kid sticking up for me? He doesn't even know who I am or anything...*   
  
"I don't know where I am..." she said quietly, mostly to herself, her quiet voice carrying much further than she thought. "I just kind of showed up here, I have no idea why or how...I don't even know how to get home..." Her voice caught as Marie nearly brokedown into sobs again.   
  
"Hmmm... Well, in that case you could stay here," Bulma offered, while trying to think of what to make of this girl. "There's plenty of room, and I think I agree with Gohan. You seem nice and harmless. Getting you home will be easy, we can just use the dragon balls."   
  
Marie just stared at her, wonderment in her eyes. "Dragon balls? What are those? Are those what you guys were using earlier?" Judging by the looks on the faces of the group, everyone seemed a little taken aback by this lack of knowledge. Finally, it seemed as though the exhaustion from the day's events caught up with her, and almost before anyone could catch her she fell over, utterly exhausted.   
  
*************************************  
  
When Marie woke up, she found herself in a large room. *Where am I?... Boy I seem to be asking myself that a lot lately,* she thought sarcastically rolling her eyes at her own lack of awareness. *The last thing I remember was being surrounded by a large group of people...* Suddenly, Marie remembered the previous events of the day, and flopped back onto her pillow with a groan. She realized that no matter how much she might not want it to be true, she was still in this weird world. *If only I were dreaming... Maybe I am dreaming, and I'm still stuck in the dream! Yeah!* It was no dream. However, a quick pinch in her side once again told her otherwise.   
  
Marie decided that it would be best to try and make the best of her situation. Wanting to get a better view of her new surroundings, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She noticed that she was still had on her school uniform. *It feels good to have at least one familiar thing around...Even if it is my yucky, detestable uniform.* She thought with a rye grin. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed that the large room was, in fact, a guestroom. Turning her vision to the right, she saw a large window from which she could see the wind blowing peacefully over a grassy field led out onto a balcony. This was also the same field across which she had walked yesterday to get to the city. *So...I'm in the building...Which apparently is a house...Hmmm, curiouser and curiouser...*  
  
Walking over to the window, and out onto the balcony, Marie reveled in the cool night air. *Night?! How long have I been out anyway?* She walked over to the end of the balcony and leaned forward, letting the air blow her hair away from her face. *Oh, I could definitely get used to this...I wonder just what time it is anyway?* She turned back towards the room to look at the clock, leaning her back on the railing. It read 3 am. *Whoa! It is late...But I think I'll stay out here a little bit longer. It's so peaceful and beautiful. I just don't get to see this kind of beauty at home...* Marie leaned her head on her hands, resting on the banister. *It's simply wonderful...*  
  
*But what am I going to do? I still can't figure out why I'm here...* she turned around and leaned against the rail, facing the room. *I haven't got the faintest idea what's going on. And what was that Bulma-person talking about? Dragon balls?* Then it suddenly dawned on her. *Oh I get it! Those glowing things I saw on the ground must be dragon balls! That would make sense. But still, maybe if one can make wishes on them, it would be better to ask this dragon just why I'm here... Then maybe I can figure out what's going on.* On this thought, Marie headed back into her room and retreated to the haven of her bed.   
  
*************************************  
  
The next morning Marie woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the sun shining on her face. *Boy does that feel good!* She thought, stretching her arms over her head. Rolling out of bed, she noticed that new clothes had been set out for her, as well as some shower stuff. *I cannot tell them how grateful I am for that! I feel so 'blech' after sleeping in my uniform all night.* After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Marie decided to try and find just where she could find some food. Having not eaten since the night before, she was absolutely starved.   
  
Marie found her way to the kitchen quite quickly, because it seemed that the house wasn't as big and confusing as it had seemed when one looked at it from the outside. *And the fact that the whiff of pancakes coming I'm catching is absolutely irresistible!* In fact, it took most of her willpower not to drool at just the smell alone.   
  
She was greeted upon her arrival in the kitchen by a big part of the group from the previous day. "It's good to see that you're doing better now," one of the green aliens said, and was agreed with by many others. Marie was showered with greetings as she sat down at an empty seat.   
  
"Thank-you," she said politely. "I guess that I was really tired out, huh?" The people and others that were sitting near her chuckled at her attempt at a joke, then everyone continued on with what ever they had been doing before she came in. All around her, there was conversations going on, people eating, drinking, or simply enjoying each other's company. *This is so amazing!*   
  
Many of the people and aliens alike were excitedly discussing the next time they would be able to wish on the dragon balls. *The way that everybody is talking, it appears that one can only make wishes on the balls once a year. Interesting,* she thought, thoughtfully chewing on her breakfast. *It also seems that the aliens in particular are excited about calling on the dragon. I wonder why?*  
  
End Part 2  
  
Note: All words in *...* are thoughts. :) 


	3. A Stranger in a Strange World Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Dragon Ball series whatsoever, Toriyama-sensei does as well as Funimation. Therefore I am making $0 off of this story and have merely written it for my own personal enjoyment. Some of the characters may sometimes end up a little bit out of character, but I'm trying my best to keep them in as much as possible. Also, I would just like to add that the main character in this story is like me only in personality...I'm a major Anime Otaku and Dragon Ball fanatic. :) Enjoy!  
  
A Stranger in a Strange World  
By: 'Lil Bulma  
  
Marie sighed, looking out the window at the rain trickling down the pane. *I know that they told me that it would take a year for the Dragon Balls to regenerate, but I still can't help but be restless...It's been nearly that since I got here.* She turned and slumped against the wall. *And it's not that I'm ungrateful or anything...I just miss home, my friends, my family...All of it. I was getting all geared up to go off to college in the fall...* Marie's thoughts trailed off as a tear dropped down her cheek, which she wiped away with an irritated gesture. *Well, moping around isn't going to get me anywhere now is it?* Steeling herself against her emotions, Marie walked over to the bed, and sat down with a dull protest from the bed.   
  
Resting her chin on her hand, she thought about her current situation. *It's strange, I feel so at home here...Yet at the same time I don't' think that I've ever felt this alone ever before...* her eyes wondered down the ceiling, coming to rest on the desk directly across from her. *And it's not for lack of people being friendly, because the mount of warmth can actually be a bit stifling at times...I can't quite put my finger on what is bothering me...Grrrrrr! I about to run up the wall! Even though I've been here for a while, I still feel like a deer in the headlights...So helpless...* Marie rolled her eyes at herself. *Stupid, I know, but it's really how I feel right now...How I have felt ever since I received that note...*   
  
Flopping back onto the bed, Marie found her mind flooded with memories of that day...  
  
*That must have been about a month after I got here I think...*  
  
***********************************  
  
"Your flowers are lovely, Mrs. Briefs," Marie said bending down to sniff a particularly lovely rose.   
  
"Why thank-you dear!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed as she continued watering. "That's so nice of you to say!" She then began humming a tune.   
  
Not wanting to disturb her, Marie took herself away, walking along the parameter of the building. *God! This building is huge! I don't know how I'm ever going to figure it out!* She frowned to herself, *Hopefully I won't have to stay here long enough to worr...* Her thoughts were interrupted as she came face to chest with an orange gi.   
  
"Eeeeeeeep!"   
  
"Hey, Marie! What's up?"   
  
"Oh god! You scared the crap out of me Yamcha!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him, while leaning against the wall of the building to catch her breath.   
  
"Heh...Sorry about that. Listen, Bulma sent me looking for you..." he said.  
  
*Wonder why?* "So are you two getting along right now, then?" she said, giving him a light jab in the ribs.   
  
"Yeah we are..." he said, reaching behind his head in a show of embarrassment. "She said something about a message for you."   
  
"Ok, I'll go see what it is then," with that, she turned on her heal and headed into the building.   
  
** A few minutes later **  
  
"Oh good! Marie, this was just delivered for you," Bulma called from within the confines her lab.   
  
"Hi!" Marie called, heading over to where Bulma was and retrieving the small envelope.   
  
"Any idea who it might be from?" Bulma asked peering over the rung of the ladder she was on. "The person who delivered it disappeared as soon as he made the drop."  
  
Marie turned the envelope over in her hands. "I really don't have any idea..." She turned to say more, but realized that Bulma had gotten wrapped up in whatever it was that she was doing, so she decided to go back to her room and read it.   
  
** Up in her room **   
  
Leaning against the door, Marie looked down at the envelope, turning it over in her hands. *I wonder who would want to send me anything? No one knows that I'm even here for heaven's sake!* Biting down on here lip, Marie tore open the top of the envelope. Inside was a letter, but that was not what made her drop to here knees in shock. The cause of that reaction as whom the letter was from.  
  
*Sam?! How did my little brother * Marie clapped a hand to her mouth, and forced her eyes to read.  
  
Dear Marie:   
  
How are you? Are you enjoying yourself in the DBZ world? I didn't really think the shooting star would grant my wish, but I'm glad that it did! I'm so happy because now you can see what I've been trying to tell you about! I'm so jealous, and I cant' wait for you to come home and tell me all about it! I bet that I can answer some questions you are asking yourself. Don't count on coming home anytime soon, because the dragonballs are going to be used up for other wishes next time. Even after that you can't come home, don't ask why you'll see. (The story is going to get really interesting). And if they do try to give one of the wishes to you, say no. I wanted you to see what I have been talking about, but if you use a wish it will mess everything up. I really don't know what will happen now that you are there because like I said, when I made the wish, I didn't think that it would really happen. Now, this is the really weird part about you being there and me here. It's like you never existed here! No one knows who you are except you and me. Our parents, friends, family, everyone looks at like I've got two heads whenever I mention you. So, until we can get this sorted out, try to have fun and please don't be mad at me!   
  
Your kid brother:   
Sam  
  
The letter rustled as it left Marie's numb hand and fluttered to the ground. *Not be mad? No! I'm not mad...I've just been basically thrown into this world and now I'm stuck! There is no Marie back in Troy. And if what Sam says is true, I was never even born...* She leaned back against the door, fighting back tears. *And I'm not supposed to disturb anything in this world?! I already threw things off just by being here I'm sure...* her hands balled into fists at her sides, digging into her palm. *It's like taking a three-year-old in a china store and telling them not to touch or even breathe on anything! It's impossible...What in the hell am I supposed to do?* This was how she sat there, on the floor, just thinking. After what seemed like hours, but a look at the clock told her it had only been 15 minutes.   
  
Marie picked herself up from the floor and went over to the bed, sitting down with a sigh. *I guess that there really isn't anything that I really can do about things...Just try to make the best of a bad situation...* she punched a pillow next to her. *That doesn't mean I have to be happy about this! I didn't ask Sam to bring me here! To just uproot my life and send me to a place like this! It's not fair!* Tears were flowing freely down Marie's face now, as she sobbed herself into a sleep filled with dreams of her now former life in Troy. Hanging out with her friends, dinners with her family, having fun with her brother...All the times before this 'cartoon' stepped in and threw everything in her life into chaos.  
  
** The next morning **   
  
Marie awoke to the cheerful chirps of birds in the sky, but her mind was not nearly as cheerful. Thoughts of 'What am I going to do?' still floated around in her head as she headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Followed her as she went about picking up her room. Finally, as she was drying her hair, it hit her.   
  
*I am not going to do anything,* Marie thought, setting down the dryer. *I am going to treat this as though I'm at a summer camp or something. At least then I can feel as though this is going to come to a happy end...* She thought with a sigh, then a flick to her forehead. *And no more sighing all the time! I've got to stop feeling like I'm not in control! Take the bull by the horns and all that!* Giving herself a mock solute in the mirror, Marie went back to finishing her hair...  
  
************************************  
  
*And I did just that!* Marie thought with a little smile. *I still get a letter from Sam about every two weeks or so, telling me how everyone is at home.* She mused. *And boy, have I had some good times here!* Marie giggled at the memories of them. *I've had some great late night 'girl talks' with Bulma, better than some of my friends back at home...That food fight the bunch of us had the last time Krillin, Gohan and everyone came over to eat. Now that was something that I don't think that I've done ever! It took forever to get the food out of our hair!* She nearly fell off the bed holding her sides, laughing.   
  
*I need to cheer up more!* Marie thought, giving herself a flick, almost the same way that she did all those months ago. *Look, it even stopped raining in the time since I've been up here...Maybe I'll go downstairs and see what everyone's up to!*  
  
With that, Marie waltzed out of her room, and headed down the hall. *Hmm...I think that it's almost dinnertime...I wonder what it's going to be?*   
  
When she got to the living room area, what she found there stopped her dead in her tracks. *Why's everyone outside? It was just raining...*  
  
End Part 3  
  
Ok, here's my only plea...Please review my story! This really takes a lot of time and effort to get this story together and it really doesn't take that long to write a small review. Just even to say 'good job!' or something. Thank-you! :)  
  
Note: Sam is about 10 or 11, and he and Marie are closer than most brothers and sisters are...However, I apologize if the letter really doesn't sound as though a little boy would write it. :)  



End file.
